eastsideboxingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Team Barry Movement
Background ' On 18th June 2011 a young aspiring rapper from the USA posted a track of his named 'neighborhood dopeman' in the ESB lounge for feedback. The track was met with much animosity from the esb lounge as what seemed to be a collective, or a conensus opinion on the track. Upon esb's reception of the track, Indio Bandido began to slur abuse at the esb lounge community. This caused an outcry for the rapper to take on the members of a group of esb posters who were and are renowned for their loyalty unto one another, known as Team Barry, in th form of a rap battle, The members of the group at the time were only the founding members; Teeto, TommyV, GPater, Lunny, LocoRoco. After being dissed heavily by TommyV, GPater and Lunny, there was a showdown set between Indio Bandido and Teeto, Teeto and esb waited hours for Indio to write his verse, and when he did it was easily swept away by Teeto's response. 'Wiirdo and his Movement Over the following days and weeks etc, Team Barry embraced more esb'ers, as they do everyone, and actually took on full fledged members such as JPab, WalletInspector and Sportsleader. The most influential newcomer however was yet to enter the circle of trust. On 5th September Wirdo, who is a young aspiring hip hop beat maker, created the official Barry Music thread. This thread was a thread in which members of Team Barry would upload hip hop tracks they've made. Teeto first rapped over a Wiirdo beat on the date the thread was created, what followed was countless tracks being uploaded by the likes of Teeto and GPater. One of the most notable early tracks being Teeto's 'The Numbers Game', which led to the esb hit collaborations 'The Fight Game' and 'On My Forum', which was a collaboration between Teeto and long standing Barry affiliate Scottrf. Barry tracks are continuously uploaded. Teeto has made many tracks, GPater and Scottrf have uploaded some, Wiirdo has been met with much praise for his work. The likes of Dillinja and BobDigi are some of the earliest supporters of the movement and hold a place in Barry folklore. Perhaps the most telling fact of how deep the Barry movement goes is that a poster named Roe, who like Teeto has a love for hip hop but would never have ever dreamed of creating a track before, uploaded a track he had a place in his heart for, Team Barry is by the people, for the people, and that means everyone. Thank you Wiirdo. 'No Manilow' Fully adopted by some, loathed by others (bitter towards anything that goes against the so called 'establishment'). The phrase 'No Manilow' has replaced the usage (by Barries) of the phrase 'No Homo' which was a legendary epidemic in its own right. ' Barries and Barry Affiliates Barries: Wiirdo, Teeto, Gpater, Lunny, TommyV, LocoRoco, Sportsleader, Walletinspector, Jpab, Tony Mush Barry Affiliates: Bobdigi, DDDUUUUDDDE, SqueezyFlump, Hit Me Harder, Flea Man, ScottRF, GG (former affiliate), Roe, Garrus, WyattEarp, Dillinja, Swarmer, Nufcjay, NJ, JunitoJab, Bajingo, Mugen. 'Some Barry Highlights Teeto's graphic story telling; Trial and Error http://soundcloud.com/giorgomoulas/trial-and-error The Barry hit; On My Forum http://soundcloud.com/giorgomoulas/on-my-forum The First rhyme Teeto ever wrote; Deep Suffocation http://soundcloud.com/giorgomoulas/deep-suffocation Teeot's and Scotts Sequel; Why http://soundcloud.com/scottrf/why An early snippet from Teetos upcoming album; Hart of a Hitman http://soundcloud.com/giorgomoulas/hart-of-a-hitman Category:Articles Category:ESB Memes